


Ginger Gallaghers And Cereal

by skittles_and_oreos16



Series: Gallavich Things [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Mickey and Debbie are my brotp, domestic shit, i don't really know how or why this happened, mickey has a soft spot for the ginger gallaghers, or that's what I'd like to think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittles_and_oreos16/pseuds/skittles_and_oreos16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey glanced up from his bowl cereal and raised his eyebrows. "What put you in such a fucking bad mood?" he asked around a mouthful of milk and cheerios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ginger Gallaghers And Cereal

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this happened....this is maybe slightly based off the clip of Debbie punching the girl. I just really love the thought of Mickey havin a soft spot for Debbie (maybe because she's ginger like Ian?) and I thought it would be cute if Mickey gave her a pep talk about her bitchy friends.

Debbie huffed through the door and slammed her bag in the the table.

Mickey glanced up from his bowl cereal and raised his eyebrows. "What put you in such a fucking bad mood?" he asked around a mouthful of milk and cheerios.

"Some girl at school was being a bitch," Debbie announced.

Ian made a sudden appearance at the bottom of the stairs and asked, "Who was being a bitch?"

"Some girl at school," she said simply and plopped into a chair.

Ian nodded and pulled on a pair of sneakers. "Gotta go to the store. I'll be back in a little bit," he walked over to Mickey and pressed his lips absentmindedly to his boyfriend's.

Mickey nodded and then watched his retreating form walk out the door. _Damn_ , _that_ _is_ _one_ _fine_ _ass_. Debbie's groan brought his mind back to the kitchen and he took his bowl to the table. "So this girl at school, what'd she do?" Mickey asked, sitting down next to the redheaded girl.

"Well, mainly it was name calling, you know stupid shit like that."

"Tell me you didn't take it without throwing a punch or two?" he side eyed her and she shrugged. "Listen, don't take that shit lying down, your not a fucking rug so don't act like one."

Debbie looked over at him and smiled. Damn, what was it about those stupid fucking ginger Gallaghers? They both knew how to hit that soft spot in his heart he didn't know he had. Sorta like Mandy.

"You're right, I'm not a rug and I shouldn't take their shit lying down!" she stood and kissed him on the cheek quickly and proceeded to run out the back door. Mickey couldn't help the smile that was playing in the corner of his lips as he watched her leave.

Later that night, Ian laid against his back with an arm slung around his waist. "Debbie said you have her a pep talk," Ian mumbled against his shoulder blades.

"That what she told you?" Mickey said with a growing grin.

"Mhm. What'd you say to her anyway?"

"I just told her she shouldn't take that girls shit lying down 'cause she isn't a fuckin' rug. Now can we got to sleep?" Mickey asked, grabbing Ian's arm and pulling it tighter around his waist.

"You sure you wanna sleep right now?" Ian asked, placing a kiss under his earlobe.

Mickey rolled around in his arms to face him. "Why? You got a better idea?"

"Maybe a few," Ian answered, placing his lips over Mickey's and slipping his tongue in.

Yes, Mickey certainly had a soft spot for this ginger. And his sister too.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep writers going (: you can find me over on tumblr at inside-a-writers-mind18, and if you wanna give me prompts I'd gladly take them <3


End file.
